galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 23
' The First Version 1995 - Chapter 23' This is the very first typed version of Eric Olafson's Story (from 1995) . I put it here out of reguest of my oldest and first fan and reader, who wanted to re-read the first Version that made him start reading "Galactic Chronicles". I think it is also shows the progress of the story and is a neat way for me to keep the old stuff as a searchable reference. The Author DECK 54 The Devastator was an enormous ship and the Main corridor of Deck 54 circled the ship and was almost seventy klicks long. There where IST (Inter ship transport) stations in regular intervals, every 20 meters was a safety door, open during normal operations. A double slide belt in the middle one in each direction. Every 1000 meters was a sector divided in sub sectors. Corridors led of the main corridor like spokes of a wheel to the ship center. I had to tell Stahl about my time aboard the Hyperion and about Nifleheim and basic training. I had more than three beers and while I wasn’t drunk I did feel a bit on the light side. It took me almost an hour to find “Midshipman Country”. That was a segment of Deck 54, officially designated Segment Blue Sector 4 but known as Midshipman Country. Lt. Merkus was a Pan Saran. He eyed me disapprovingly.” Ah his Excellency Ex captain Olafson decided to show up after all. Wearing Captains gold illegally and you are intoxicated too! You are neck deep in trouble, Mister.” “Sir I had no chance to change yet. I had a beer with Admiral Stahl and I am off duty, Sir.” “Oh you’re drinking buddies with God and think rules don’t apply to you. I have news for you. Down here I am God and I make the rules and you will follow them or spend the rest of the year in the Brigg!” I didn’t say a word. I knew he would not listen and found a welcome target in me. I simply stood in attention and waited for the things to come.” Merkus Com unit beeped and I heard Stahl's voice.” Mr. Merkus I have relieved Midshipman Olafson from his temporary assignment commanding the ship. He is on his way to you. Give him at least 8 hours rest before you begin regular training.” Merkus pressed his lips together.” Yes Sir. He is right here. I am sending him to his quarters. He appears to be intoxicated!” “that was my fault, Lt but he is off duty for 8 hrs, so that should be no problem, or is there?” “No sir.” Merkus was not happy with that development I could tell and he said.” Follow me. I guess the little prince needs a beauty rest! Enjoy it while you can!” The quarters it turned out were a dorm with nine beds and nine lockers. There was a hygiene facility attached to the dorm. Other than the beds and the lockers there where chairs and a table. No one else was here. To my surprise I found my space-bag sitting before a locker labeled Olafson and one bed was also labeled with my last name. “Want me you to wipe your nose or perhaps tell you a bed time story? Nothing is too good for the drinking buddy of the Man!” “Sir, please understand I did not ask for what happened to me. I do not intend to disrespect you or disobey your orders. I will try my best to satisfy your training requirements and accept any failure and punishment you seem fit.” He gave me a cold look.” Well go to sleep now. Admirals orders!” I was more tired than I realized as I climbed into the bed after arranging my locker according to regulations and taking a shower. How long I had slept I couldn’t say when a noise woke me. It wasn’t eight hours yet that was certain. It shocked me to the core to see a red skinned Dai-Thaan walk through the door! They had boarded the ship was my first thought! I had overlooked another Dai force or perhaps they had some sort of cloaking device and managed to overwhelm ship security! I catapulted out of the bed, grabbed a chair yelled.” Intruder alert!” The Dai went into a fighting stance, but to late my attack was a total surprise to him. The Dai even wore a fleet uniform! I slammed the chair across his head and when he stumbled dropped kicked him into the stomach. I didn’t see a weapon or blaster on him, he was taller than me and very athletic built. My drop kick slammed him against the wall and I jumped but was caught in mid air by hairy legs!” “Stop Eric!” It was Krabbel the Archa who held me. “Krabbel! We are being boarded, this is a Dai!” “No Eric we are not being boarded. This is midshipman Har-Hi and he is our and your dorm mate!” The Dai was a mess! He was bleeding from the head wound and held his stomach as he came to his feet. He coughed.” Who is this?” Now I saw Mao-Mao was here as well, Cirruit and Elfiatra came in just then. Krabbel said.” This is Eric Olafson our Dorm mate.” I realized I had made a terrible mistake! I stared at the Dai and said.” You are a Midshipman?” He stiffened and stared at me with anger.” Yes Human I am!” I lowered my head.” I am sorry. I am really sorry. I did not know there are Dai in the Fleet. I just came from the bridge fighting a Dai Fleet and thought we have been boarded. You may call the Lieutenant now and have me arrested. I will take full responsibility for this!” ”I will not call this half wit and give him the satisfaction. But I want satisfaction! We are going to the Gym now and we will fight and there I will kill you!” I sighed.” Then let’s go!” Mao tried to stop us.” Har-Hi, what he did was awful but an honest mistake. You are a Dai you are 5 times stronger than him, you will kill him and that wouldn’t be good!” “No human cowardly attacks me, wounds me and lives! I am Dai!” The Gym was not to far from our quarters and had the usual fitness and exercise equipment. Some of it had not changed much for thousands of years. The Dai pointed at a sparring square for hand to hand exercises and said.” I am a Dai Warrior trained since birth to be a warrior. I am stronger than you and far superior in fighting skills. If you step into that ring with you I will kill you, but you are just a weak and cowardly human and I will accept your surrender now.” “I apologized for my action, Dai. I told you why and if fighting you and dying is the only way to make things right then fighting you and perhaps die I will, but I will not now or ever surrender or have my honor questioned by you or anyone. So let’s get it on!” “You value honor I see. I will respect you for that and make it quick!” He stepped into the ring and if only half of what I had learned and heard about the Dai-Thaan was true he was superior me in every aspect, especially now that I did not have the element of surprise, but I followed him and hammered my elbow in his neck.” I am sorry but I can not let you get the upper hand!” He staggered forward, whirled around and caught me with a spinning kick at the shoulder; he was so fast that I was still trying to block it when he connected. The kick had been aimed at my temple, my shoulder throbbed with pain and his fist that followed the kick blurring fast, I blocked it better this time but the force of the blow broke my arm and I was driven back. He advanced and hit me with his left fist at the chest, barley missing my solar plexus. I knew I would not last much longer ,the last hit had send me to the floor with no air in my lungs left, I rolled away from a stomp attack that would have crushed my rib cage . I yelled, Har-Hi behind you!” He instinctively turned and I buried my knee with all force I could muster between his legs, hoping Dai males where as vulnerable as human males, he was and that anatomical fact most likely saved my life. He was bending forward in pain his hands moving to his crotch and I used my chance and hit him under the chin with everything I could muster. He stumbled back wards, I could see he already recovered and I was not able to carry on much longer. A sharp voice stopped us both.” What in Cesar’s name is going on here?” Mao yelled.” Officer on deck!” Lt. Merkus approached and I struggled to get into attention. He looked me up and down and then he inspected Har-Hi.” Olafsons face looks like a raw steak and has a broken arm. Har-Hi has a head wound and doesn’t look to fresh. While there is nothing wrong with my Seniors using their spare time practicing or exercising, don’t even try to tell me you where in a friendly sparring match!” Merkus faced Har-Hi.” Where you trying to kill each other?” “Yes Sir.” “Let me guess you where angry at Olafson because he blasted that entire Dai Fleet?” “This was part of it, yes Sir.” “Mr. Olafson you where challenged and perhaps insulted by the Dai?” “Not exactly, Sir. I started it.” “I might have overlooked the fighting, but I won’t allow any bigotry under my watch. Mr. Har-Hi if you feel that strongly against Olafson for what he did then I suggest you quit this fleet and go back to your kind. Mr. Olafson if you insulted the Dai and mocked him because you killed his kind then I will make sure you too won’t come back for duty because I have you thrown out of the Navy!” Mao still in attention said.” Sir permission to speak, Sir!” “You witnessed it all?” “Yes Sir.” “Then go ahead give me a detailed account!” “Olafson was sleeping like a rock when we came of duty and I ran into a chair making a noise that startled him and just then Har-Hi walks in. Olafson literally flies out of bed grabs a chair and hammers Har-Hi with it. While he yells Intruder Alert! They never met before, Sir. When we where assigned to this dorm and introduced to our dorm mates, Olafson was on the bridge. He pounded the Dai pretty hard but Krabbel separated them. Olafson explained that he just came from a battle fighting the Dai and the first thing he saw when he woke was a Dai and he thought we had been boarded. He actually recommended that e call you so he can be placed under arrest and face charges, but Har Hi wanted to fight and kill him to regain his honor or something like that. That is all and that’s what happened sir.” “I could check the records but I know you speak the truth. Mr. Har-Hi is this what happened?” ”Yes Sir.” “Both of you get to Sick bay and have yourself fixed. Since you both have enough energy to fight. You can’t be too tired. So after you are cleared from sickbay I want you both report to environmental services at low deck and report to Chief Harboro. There are environmental tanks that need cleaning and you both will do that until further notice!” “aye Sir!” We both responded. “I will leave it at that, this time, but if I even suspect you both trying to do this again. I will go by the book, understood?” “Yes Sir>” Navigation <--pervious [[The First Version 1995 - Chapter 24|next-->]] Category:The First Version 1995